


【铁虫】裙下之臣

by baiwuxuan



Series: 【铁虫】裙下之臣 [1]
Category: Marvel (House of M)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan





	1. Chapter 1

09.  
【世界上的故事，十有八九是平淡，余下的，喜忧参半。】

这天晚上，Peter合衣躺在Tony的身边睡了个好觉，第二天早上，他抱着Tony仅着内裤其余一丝不挂的身体，给他按摩着僵硬充血的胳膊。  
Tony一夜未得好眠，双眼下有淡淡的乌青，时间每流逝一点，他心里的担忧就强一分，他盼望Clint早一点发现自己没有回去，好来解救自己。

“如果我是你，就不会怀抱着无谓的希望。”Peter似笑非笑的抬起手，轻轻用指缝拢了一把Tony的耳廓，这看似亲昵的举动，却带了些许仪式开始的前奏。  
这暧昧的动作并没有让Tony感到不适，他咽了一口口水，眨了眨眼睛：“我渴了。”  
Peter早有准备，他伸手从沙发旁边的小桌上拿过一瓶插着吸管的矿泉水，连床都没下。  
Tony用吸管喝着水，他有理由相信就算是他要上厕所，Peter也能从床底下掏出个盆子给他解决。  
“Peter，你就这样铐着我，能做什么呢？”Tony忍不住问。  
“能做的事情可多了，先生，比方说......我一直觉得你的耳垂形状很好看，很适合打个耳洞。”

Peter从床边拿过一个托盘，上面放着一次性的穿耳器，麻醉乳膏和酒精棉球。Tony几乎是在被铐了一夜后第一次恢复了“活力”：“不！”  
他像条鳗鱼一样拼命扭动，用全身所有细胞表达着拒绝。  
“好了Mr.Stark，别像个小孩子一样。”Peter用食指和中指间的缝隙夹住Tony那层薄薄脆脆的耳翼，轻轻揉捏，使之由凉变热，Tony惊恐的发觉他的耳垂早就已经没有知觉了，“一个小时之前我就给你的耳朵上敷了麻药，现在就可以打耳洞了，保证不会疼的。不过你可千万不要挣扎，否则如果打歪了......”  
Peter拿起酒精棉球给Tony的耳垂消毒，Tony已经认命的一动不敢动，他睁着一双写满恐惧的眼睛，最大限度的盯着Peter手里的动作。Peter把穿耳器的针位置摆正，然后故意眯起眼睛：“哦，我的手法总是不太准......如果刚好打到了没敷麻药的地方，Mr.Stark，你可不要怪我啊。”  
“Peter！”Tony的心脏马上就要经不起煎熬了，他很爱做联想，现在是耳洞，那么之后呢？鼻洞？唇钉或舌钉，甚至是脐钉或者是...乳钉？Tony不寒而栗，他生怕Peter打洞上了瘾，会把自己钉成朋克一族。  
“放轻松，先生，放轻松。”Peter边安抚着，边快速的勾动手指，“嘭”的一声以后，Tony的耳朵上就多了一个银质的耳钉，就连耳堵都已经戴好了。  
“这东西真是方便啊。”Peter满意的说，随后他俯下身，把Tony耳垂上渗出的血液细细舔舐干净，腥甜的铁锈味沾满了舌尖。  
Tony只感觉耳边嗡了一声，随后有细碎的灼烧感爬上耳垂，他认命的哀叫了一声，“你就是为了这些吗？把我囚禁在这里，装扮或者折磨？”  
Peter看着那枚小小的耳钉，舔了舔嘴唇，重新拿起酒精棉球消毒：“正如你期盼的，我们可以把你的设计内容一一实现。”  
“好了，你成功的让我后悔了。我不应该撒那个愚蠢的谎。”Tony深深叹了一口气，他很清楚Peter不会真的伤害他，但他害怕Peter变得极端，到那个时候，他想要保护的，反而是被他害了。  
但他偏偏不敢说出真相，那样同样会刺激到Peter的神经。  
“世界上没有后悔药。哦，你没有把衣服带回来，我想你需要一件合适的家居服。”  
Peter不以为然的说着，他不在意Tony是否是真心悔过，反手从床下扯出一件，如果说这的确算得上“衣服”的话——那是一件红金相间的渔网镂空上衣，乳头和乳晕的位置被一个小钢圈封住边缘，如果穿上的话，会刚好从中间露出来。  
Tony不知道应该把目光放在哪里，是Peter带血的嘴唇上，还是那件让人面红耳赤的衣服上。他无声的做着口型，说了无数遍的“NO”，但还是被Peter套上了衣服：“袖子这里是系带的设计，即使你被铐在这里也可以穿上，我猜你会很喜欢的。”  
Tony绝望的闭上了眼睛，他的喉结上下滚动一下：“我从来不知道你还有这癖好。”  
“彼此彼此。”Peter歪头笑着眨眨眼。  
那一瞬间，Tony简直觉得自己就是在作孽。画那本设计册是在作孽，撒谎是，曾经对Peter的利用更是。  
他的心里涌起了一种冲动，他想要告诉Peter，这逼他发狂的一切，只不过都是他Tony Stark的一场计划。  
Tony深吸一口气：“Peter，你听我说......”  
就在这时，储物间的外面传来了一阵特殊的旋律，这生生打断了Tony的坦白，他的眼睛一下子睁得滚圆——那是他安装在地下室的电铃，只要有人按了大门的门铃，电铃就会阵阵作响，即使是在地下车库他也可以听得到。  
“我听着呢，Mr.Stark.但你不想说下去，对吗？”Peter皱起眉头，“看来你很希望被人看到你现在的样子啊。”他看着Tony那屏息凝神、翘首以盼的样子，讥诮道。  
他已经把Tony的双腿绑在了床上，可是却绑不住这个男人一颗总想浪的离他远去的心。  
“好了Peter，游戏结束，现在你有最后一个机会放开我，否则......”Tony立刻反口，谢天谢地他还没有全盘托出。  
“你希望他们等不到人开门就报警吗？”Peter打断了Tony装模作样的恐吓，“最好再带几个记者过来，实时转播一下你的窘况，对吗？”  
说着，Peter抓住Tony的内裤边缘，把它扯了下去。  
“那我们就来演习一下，总不至于上镜时太生疏。”

与此同时，Clint正站在大门口打转。他早上醒来才发现Tony一夜未归，就连手机都关机了。  
Clint在Tony家门口徘徊着，他给Natasha打过电话，结果对方只告诉他，Peter也联系不上人了。Natasha怀疑他们两个是双双失踪，还是一直在电话里旁听的Steve警官学院没白上，根据Tony最后的行踪推断出他们不太可能同时遇到危险，建议大家先去Tony家集合，再商量下一步的寻人事宜。  
“Clint，这里。”  
Clint随着声音抬起头，看到Natasha带着头盔坐在一辆摩托车的后座上向他招手。  
“Wow，你居然也会戴头盔？”Clint长大了嘴巴。  
负责骑车的Steve摘下自己的头盔，皱着眉头扭过头：“Nat，你从来不戴头盔吗？”  
“放轻松，以前我也不骑车啊。”娜塔摘掉头盔莎耸耸肩，跳下摩托，一点脚部受伤的样子都没有。

“所以，我们现在应该怎么办？”Clint问。本来他很关心Natasha和公司安全部长的感情故事，但现在显然不是八卦的时候。  
“你认为呢？在门口按门铃吗？”Natasha翻了个白眼，从红色的头发里摸出一根卡子，对准锁孔插了进去，捣鼓了几秒钟，就听到门锁的保险弹开一层的清脆响声。  
“我的天啊。”Steve不由得感叹，“谁能想到，警官追求的女孩居然会撬锁？”  
“嘿，她7岁的时候就已经可以撬开娃娃机的保险锁了，”Clint伸出一只手，“我不太去公司坐班，或许你没太注意过...叫我Clint就成。”  
“Steve.”Steve握了握Clint的手，“很高兴认识你，Clint.”  
“好了，绅士们，”Natasha把卡子从锁孔里拔出来，扭动门把手，“我们不妨进去说，五分钟后这安全警报器会自动报警的。”

“Peter，停下，快停下......”  
Tony不禁抓住手铐的连接处，他后悔再一次激怒了Peter，倒不是因为Peter近乎执拗的握着他的器官撸动，更多的是因为他清晰的看到了Peter眼底的悲伤。  
“你的心里就只有离开这一件事吗？”Peter尽力的伪装了自己的声音，可是那种带着愤怒的哭腔依然没有被掩盖住。  
“事情不是你想象的那样......”

“这里还有一个地下室。”是Natasha的声音。  
“楼上都找过了，确实没有人。”Steve也走下楼梯。  
“嘿，他们会不会是去度蜜月了？”Clint说着没什么人在意的鸟话，“我打赌，Tony喜欢那孩子，十成十。”  
“现在重要的是确认他们没事。”Steve礼貌性的回应。

Tony听着逐渐清晰的说话声，一面祈祷着Peter不要突然暴走，一面挣扎着想要坐起身来。  
Peter按住了他，用正常音量平静的说：“这里到处都是隔音泡沫，效果不亚于一个专业录音室，就算你呼喊求救，外面也不会有人听见。”  
Natasha的声音正巧出现在门口：“地下室里也没有人，他们究竟会去哪呢？”  
“我说他们私奔了，但是Peter的行李箱似乎没拿走啊。”Clint的话一下下凿的Tony头疼。  
“呃，我猜我尽力呼救，他们应该也能听到一点动静？”Tony试图猜测。  
“你可以呼救试试。”Peter收紧了手上的力气。  
“我不出声就是了！快放手！”Tony感到一阵疼痛，头顶冒汗，眼前发黑。  
“你就是个骗子，Mr.Stark，我不会再相信你了。”Peter眼圈微微发红，他俯下身去，深深的含住了Tony。  
“Oh my god！”一瞬间的感官炸裂让Tony的大脑一片空白，他分不清自己是要上天堂还是下地狱，只知道他想了很多次的事情终于成了真，即使他不想要它现在成真。  
Peter完全出于本能的动作，既青涩又莽撞，每一次深喉都刺激的喉咙收缩，让Tony忍不住呻吟出声。

“他们不在家，那会在哪？”Natasha皱起眉头，“我得找个人问问。”  
“你是说，Mary？”Clint说，“等等，我是不是不应该在他面前这样说出来？”他指了指Steve。  
“应不应该你也说了。”

Peter听到这个名字，猛地抬起头，不可置信的看着Tony，他手上动作不停，声音却冷的像冰：“Mary？你还和Mary有往来吗？”  
Tony心中警铃大作，他不能堵住Clint的嘴，只能尽量掩盖住他的声音。Tony强迫自己尽量自然的大叫：“她几乎是最了解我的人了！”  
然而，这样的声音在同样了解Tony的Peter看来，就是在发出求救信号。他沉着脸，手上用了些技巧，这让Tony无力抵抗，很快就喘气了粗气——事实上，他也在努力让自己的速度变得快一点——  
“我在这里！”Tony在缴械的时候大声喊到，一不小心让乳白色的液体喷溅在床单和Peter的脸上。  
Peter卷起床单擦拭着脸上的白浊，表情变得更加难看了，他的嘴角抽搐了几下，忽然露出一个扭曲的笑容：  
“他们走了，就在你拙劣表演的时候，他们就已经离开了。”

Tony几近崩溃的闭上了眼睛。  
“Mr.Stark，我不明白。”Peter轻轻的说，“为什么你永远不愿意对我坦白？你明明知道我的心意，难道还担心我会害你或者给你添麻烦吗？”

“不，我从来没有担心那种东西。”

Peter睁着一双微微泛红的眼睛，疑惑的看向Tony。

“......Mary不是我的床伴，她是我的秘密助手。”

“你...你说什么？”Peter怀疑自己的耳朵被刚刚喷射的液体堵了。

“大概两年前，Stark设计公司的创意和设计图稿开始发生外泄，无数设计师的心血付诸东流。作为老板，我想要查清这件事情，但无论怎么调查，都无法找出那个幕后黑手。”  
“于是，我开始扮演一个花花公子的角色，从公司的模特身上套消息，再加上Mary出色的侦查能力，最终把叛徒的范围锁定在了董事会的成员中。”  
“可惜，那家伙太狡猾了，从未露出马脚，我没有契机去做一个局外人，直到你找上Mary，我才想到了将计就计，金蝉脱壳的法子。”  
“但我没想到的是，你把我计划外的东西也粉碎掉了，我一下子变得一无所有，呃，这让我失去了和他们抗衡的资格，我需要新的筹码，又怕连累到你，所以才在秀场对你大发脾气......”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，有些不好意思：  
“我拜托了可靠的人秘密保护你，可还是发生了那样的电梯事故。那天在超市外，也有人跟踪我们。这些事都与Loki·Laufeyson有关。”  
“他就是个明火执仗的混蛋，就像个疯子一样，我承认我害怕了，Peter。”Tony深深叹了一口气，轻声说，“我害怕我那样自私的和你在一起，会害了你，我无法克服这种恐惧，于是选择假装和你分道扬镳。”

“如果是这样，我想那些藏在暗处的鬼也许不会再缠着你。”

Tony偏过头，认罪般的闭上了眼睛。  
Peter怔怔的听着，直到最后一句，他眨了眨布满血丝的眼睛，忽然笑了起来。  
Tony睁开眼睛，他看到那笑容绝望又倔强，心脏狠狠的疼了一下。

“不可能，你骗我，我不会再上当了。”  
Peter笑着说，眼睛却红的吓人。  
“Peter，现在放我走吧，我不想连累你，别让我内疚一辈子。”Tony觉得喉咙干涩。  
Peter猛地站起身，甩下刚刚擦脸床单，不发一语的转身离开，打开房门走了出去。  
他需要冷静，Tony所说的一切在他的脑子里搅成了一团，让他心烦意乱，他不敢去相信，却又不得不相信——如此一个天大的局，他以为自己是下棋的人，但实际上，他只是一颗碰巧出现在棋盘上的棋子。

Peter没有关门。  
Tony微微抬起些脖子，确定他离开了地下室，这才松开了紧握的拳头，掌心赫然躺着一枚夹照片的小回形针。  
Natasha的开锁绝技可不是独一份的。Tony屏气凝神，靠着小拇指和无名指夹住微微掰开的回形针，几次尝试后终于打开了手铐。  
Tony忍住想要欢呼的激动之情，迅速活动了一下有些僵硬的手腕和肘关节，然后如法炮制打开了另一支手铐，他坐起身飞速解开绑在腿上的锁扣，活动着发麻的指尖下了床，险些一个趔趄跪倒在地。  
“小兔崽子！”Tony从牙缝里低声骂到，他恨不得冲上楼去把Peter狠狠揍一顿，最好揍的他鼻青脸肿卧床三周。  
但鉴于我目前的身体状况，还是改天再说吧。Tony想着，抓过沙发上自己的衣裤套上，趿上鞋子一瘸一拐的向敞开的房门走去。  
他回家时穿的衣裤已经被Peter泄愤般的剪的稀烂，现在穿在身上，只能说是有总比没有强。Tony一手捂着胸前的破洞，一手挡住裆部的裂口，蹒跚的爬上楼梯，踉踉跄跄向大门冲去。

Peter从二楼拿了干净的床单回到储物间时，床上已经空空如也。

“Mr.Stark！”Peter呼吸一滞，脑袋里一声轰鸣，他呆了足足有三秒钟，随后扔掉手里的床单奔跑到客厅，鞋子掉了也顾不上捡，光着脚追出门去，“Mr.Stark！”

Tony一手捂胸一手捂裆，他拼命倒腾着麻木的双腿，尽可能的快跑。  
即使是通过铺满石砾的甬道时，任凭石子进到鞋里硌的脚痛，Tony也没有减速，但当他听到了Peter的声音，那踉踉跄跄的脚步却不自觉的慢了下来。  
“求你了！停下来！”Peter的声音里除了焦急，更多的是惶恐和哀求，甚至还有满的快要溢出来的疼痛。  
Tony心里一疼 忍不住稍稍回过头，向身后瞥了一眼——  
Peter穿着宽松的家居服，光着脚追赶他，身后有一行血迹。他每向前一步，血红的脚印就多一个。  
他踩过了门口的石砾甬道才赶上来的。  
操！Tony在心中惊呼。  
他压抑了整整两天的怒火终于被这鲜红的斑斑血迹给点燃了。

“Peter Parker你在搞什么？！”Tony停下脚步，吼的半个住宅区都听得见，“你这个没种的疯子！不要命的混蛋！”  
“What......”Peter既没有想到Tony会突然停下，也没有想到他会这样叉着腰痛骂自己，不禁慢下了脚步。  
“给我站住！你个小兔崽子！”Tony疾步向着Peter走去，裤子因为动作太大而彻底报废，落在了地上。

Tony猛地停住，看了看落在身后的裤子，又看了看几步之外的Peter，咬咬牙，继续向Peter走去。

“Mr.Stark......”Peter根本没奢望他会回头，“你，你不走了吗？”  
“我要回我自己的家，不可以吗！”Tony理直气壮的吼着，他只穿内裤走到Peter面前，一把拽住Peter的胳膊 不由分说的把人背了起来，“我还没教训你个小王八蛋，你死定了！”

Tony背着Peter回到了家里，把人放到沙发上，从电视柜下面找出医药箱，他随手扯过沙发上的毯子裹上，坐在沙发上打开医药箱，拿出了几个药水瓶，又卷了块纱布垫在腿上：“脚放上来。”  
Peter明白他在生气，只有听话的慢慢将脚抬起，轻轻放在Tony膝上。  
Tony低着头，用双氧水冲洗干净Peter的伤口，一言不发地涂抹着药水，Peter眼睛发热，赶紧埋下头去。  
Tony涂好药，等着药水晾干，细细的看着Peter，看他低垂的睫毛，看他红润的嘴唇，看他上唇上方细小的白色绒毛，看他有些娇气的鼻翼和鼻梁。  
这只是个太爱自己的年轻男孩啊。  
他叹了口气，心底的怒火一瞬间熄灭。  
Tony沉吟片刻，看向Peter的发旋，十分认真的开了口：“Peter，我不愿再骗你，我说的都是真的。”  
Peter一抬头便对上Tony的目光，一时间呆呆看着对方，微微张开些嘴。  
眼泪却流了下来，一滴接着一滴，似乎永远也落不完。  
“嘿，你要一直哭吗？”Tony放缓了语气，捧起他的脸，用拇指抹掉眼泪。  
Peter咬了下嘴唇，带着苦涩的哭腔说：“Mr.Stark，我也不想瞒你，我愿意永远与你共进退。”  
“可你，可你为什么永远都不愿意相信我呢？”

“Peter，我没有不相信你，我只是不希望你受伤。”  
Tony轻轻抚摸着Peter的背，他不知道该怎么样告诉Peter，他害怕Peter受到伤害，因为那种噬骨的愧疚与痛苦会伴随他一生。  
他不知道该不该告诉Peter，他爱他。  
沉默了许久，Tony抱住了Peter。

“世界上的故事，十有八九是平淡，余下的，喜忧参半。”

“而我，只想给你欢喜，解你忧愁，如果做不到，我的感情便是负担，再无意义。”

TBC.


	2. 07

07.  
【这世界不公平，少管点闲事，才能与人公正，与己公平。】

有的人喜欢揭露丑陋，有的人喜欢赞颂美好。

而Loki显然更喜欢前者。

昏暗的卧室里挂满了遮光的红色天鹅绒，层层叠叠的暗红色帷幔上绣着金色的花纹，一针一线组成了北欧神话里邪神的传说。  
帷幔中间笼罩着一张松软的金丝黑胡桃木床，上面铺着深红的绸缎，两个如雕塑般完美的躯体纠缠在一起，汗水滴落在绸缎上，留下一点点深色的水痕。

黑发的男子喘息着，被金发的男人用按摩棒从身后贯穿，他的双手被绸带绑住，双脚也被固定在床的两角。金发男子亲吻着他的后背，看着他涣散的表情低声发笑：“Loki，你的小计谋貌似是失败了，作为惩罚，今晚你不能用手，只能靠后面到达高潮。”  
Loki的嘴巴里含着一颗口水球，不能吞咽下去的口水顺着球上的孔洞流淌下来，拉着银丝落在丝绸床单上，他发出呜呜咽咽的声音，金发男人满意的握住Loki被绸带包裹住的阴茎，有一下没一下的抚弄着。  
“现在，告诉我，你究竟想不想要高潮？”金发男人贴在他的耳边诱导着，那低沉的声音仿佛浸满了春药，Loki颤抖着，流下了生理性的泪水，他仰起头来，努力的看着男人的眼睛，眼神里满是哀求。  
“叫我的名字，Loki。”男人笑着，拨弄着Loki胸前那带着羽毛和铃铛的乳夹。  
“Thor......Thor......”Loki含糊不清的叫着男人的名字，口中的口水球随之转动起来，他近乎痴狂的叫着那个名字，直到名字的主人摘掉他口中的小球，给了他一个缠绵的吻。  
“Loki，我的弟弟，我的宝贝......”Thor呢喃着亲吻着自己毫无血缘关系的弟弟，将插在他后庭中的按摩棒缓缓拔出，换上自己那根比按摩棒还要粗一半的性器，放在洞口摩擦，“让我尝尝你的美味，宝贝儿......”  
Loki发出两声哼鸣，Thor抹了些口水球中的口水在自己的性器上，然后抵着Loki的后穴一路插进去，一点一点撑满了那张馋人的小嘴。  
“啊......”两个人都忍不住发出了呻吟。  
“你好紧，好热，Loki，这让我想起来你第一次拒绝我的时候，那个时候你拿刀划伤了我，可还是没能逃出我的手掌心。”  
“我以为你只是要一个性奴隶......”Loki小声的争辩着，他的声音沙哑，听上去性感又魅惑。  
“那你要受到惩罚，”Thor快速的抽插起来，但都只是浅幅度的律动，让Loki觉得干渴异常，“胆敢怀疑我的爱，滴蜡和皮鞭，选一个你喜欢的。”  
“我要皮鞭，你知道我喜欢。”Loki支起身子吻住Thor，舌头滑入他的口中逡巡挑逗，予取予求，“用力操我，哥哥。”  
Thor一勾唇角，加大了力度狠狠操弄起Loki的后穴，房间里立刻充斥着Loki不加控制的叫床声，媚浪无比。

人人都以为，Loki因为讨厌哥哥，所以才选择去对头公司入股成为董事。没有人知道，Odinson家族的兄弟俩表面不和，实际上却是一对无间恋人。

“你又射在里面了。”不知过了多久以后，Loki躺在床上不满的挑剔着，“我说了，我想要你射在我嘴里。”  
“你喝的我的精液都快能养鱼了宝贝，总不能厚此薄彼吧？”Thor闷声笑着，搂着光溜溜的Loki抽着事后烟。  
“我的乳头好痛，你夹的太紧了。”  
“我帮你止痛。”Thor钻到Loki的怀里含住他的乳珠温柔的舔弄，用舌头打转，碾压，摆动拍打，“哦，还挺好吃。”  
Loki难耐的哼唧着，他总是无法抗拒这人的恶作剧。  
“你让Peter Parker逃掉了，宝贝。”Thor却没有要继续的意思，“嘿，你知道他的小屁股圆滚滚的很是紧俏，我想我的确需要一个性奴隶。”  
“这只是个意外！”Loki听到这句话立刻扯住了Thor的头发，怒气冲冲的说，“下一次我一定会要了他的命，你要是再敢把你的眼珠子挪到他身上哪怕一下，我就把你阉了泡酒喝！”  
“放轻松，宝贝，放轻松——你为什么觉得杀了Peter Parker，就可以让Tony Stark永远都翻不了身？”  
Loki愤愤的放开了手，换上一副有些兴奋的表情，一双眼眸里闪烁着疯狂的光芒：“我敢打赌，他们之间的关系和我们一样，Peter Parker，很可能是Tony Stark唯一的软肋。”  
“等着瞧，傻大个，我一定会让他付出代价，让高高在上的Tony Stark也尝一尝失去挚爱的滋味。”  
“Loki，你还是觉得，那一次的比赛应该是你的父亲赢，对吗？”Thor沉默了一会儿，眨了眨眼睛问。  
“父亲研究了一辈子军用防护服，怎么  
可能会输给一个只会设计女装的Tony Stark？！”  
Loki愤怒的表情告诉Thor，他还是没能释怀自己亲生父亲的死。  
那是二十年前的一场军政联合举办的防护服设计比赛，18岁的Tony Stark以破竹之势一举赢得了冠军，而为此潜心研究多年、只盼望拿下冠军和军方达成合作来挽救自家公司的Loki的父亲，却因为落败亚军而万念俱灰，借酒消愁醉后驾驶，不幸撞脱桥墩，葬身海底。  
当时年仅十岁的Loki跟随母亲去警局调看监控录像，发现在车滑入水中之前曾在桥边有一段时间的悬置，而一辆跑车正好路过，却见死不救，经调查，这辆车证实属于Tony Stark.  
Thor有印象，那个时候警察调查称Tony还没有驾照，所以开车的人究竟是不是Tony还不能确定，但Loki坚持认为Tony就是害死他父亲的元凶，这一想法根深蒂固的存在于他的思想中，整整二十年。  
Thor环抱着这个继母带来的儿子，轻轻亲吻他的额头。虽然Stark公司的衰落对于Odinson公司来说确实会大有裨益，但他到底不希望Loki活在无证的愤怒和恨意中。

“Thor，我知道你想说什么，但是在问题解决以前，我是不会收手的。”  
“你也说这是一个问题，而不是一场战争。”Thor提醒到。  
“所以你不支持我的决定？”Loki从他的怀抱中挣脱出来。  
“我支持你的每一个决定，但我绝不支持你放弃正常生活的权利。”Thor并没有因为Loki任性的举动而不悦，他一下下抚摸着Loki的背，安抚着他躁动的情绪，“你现在关心Stark的频率可比关心我高多了，你得允许我吃醋。”  
Loki看着Thor撅着嘴唇的表情，火气消下去了一大半，他重新躺回Thor的怀里，声音轻了许多：“......我不会把所有的精力都放在这件事上，我答应你。”  
“你真是个暖心的小宝贝。”Thor很乐意接受他的妥协。

在Tony刚刚落魄之时，Peter几乎是报复性的和他曾经接触过的所有模特有计划的调情，并成功的把她们从Tony的身边撬走。Tony完全相信Peter有成为花花公子的潜质，所以即便两个人还没有挑明关系，他已经开始全方位的防范Peter和异性接触了。  
“Nat，你的脚什么时候才能好？”Tony在打电话抱怨，“在你不能上班的日子里，我准备把Peter扣在家里。”  
“这个问题Peter刚刚打电话问过了，不过他问的是‘今天感觉怎么样’，比你可讨喜多了。”  
“今天已经是第三天了，我已经没什么理由能留住Peter不去公司单独面对那些女人了。”  
“你现在才发现公司大楼里万紫千红诱惑丛生啊。”Natasha用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，打磨着指甲，翻了个白眼。  
“我真后悔。”Tony完全赞同。  
“我本来该说‘Peter可不像你，他是个单纯的乖宝宝’，但我不想让你那么舒服，所以我要说，你的担心不无道理。”Natasha幸灾乐祸。  
“女孩子太刻薄是不讨男人喜欢的！”Tony在工作室里压低了声音威胁，“给你个机会重新说！”  
“我说真的啊Tony，Peter就像一只毛绒绒的小兔球球，没有女人会不爱他的。”

“你也喜欢他吗？”Tony突然如临大敌。  
“我很想说是，但是撒谎对老娘没有好处。”敲门声准时响起，Natasha连忙把指甲搓扔回茶几的抽屉里，然后一脚把抽屉踢了回去，“我还有事，不和你说了！”  
“嘟——”  
Tony攥着手机，眨了眨眼睛。他很难想象自己到底为什么会和Natasha这个冷淡又毒舌的女人成为朋友。

冷淡又毒舌的女人Natasha抬起刚刚踹抽屉的那只脚，套上那个半掌支架，一溜小跑到门口，整理了一下衣服和头发，打开了大门：“嗨。”  
“嗨！”Steve带着笑容挥挥手，腋下夹着一个小箱子，“公司里收到一个你的包裹，我一并拿回来了。”  
“谢谢。”Natasha侧身让Steve进屋，他的手里拎着一袋食材。  
“你说想吃塔可，可我怕买回来就不脆了，所以打算借你的厨房做给你吃。”Steve看着Natasha的脸上露出了一个难以置信的表情，迟疑了一下，“呃，会不方便吗？”  
“不不，没有，”Natasha说，“我只是...有点意外，你居然会做饭？”  
“要不然一个独居男人是要靠什么活下来呢？”Steve露齿一笑。  
Natasha很喜欢他的笑容，那是一种可以让人完全放松的笑，她不自禁的也跟着露出笑容。  
“哦！”Steve的塑料袋没有放稳，一个牛油果从桌上滚落下去，Natasha条件反射伸出那只受伤的脚接了一下，在它弹起来时双手接住。  
但紧接着，她就意识到了不对，连忙瞥了一眼Steve的脸色，果不其然，对方对于她这种敏捷的身手深表疑惑：“......你的脚已经没事了吗？”  
“呃，是的，不，我是说，”Natasha窘迫的把双手背到身后，有些尴尬的目光闪躲，“伤口已经结痂了，但是走路还是会痛，呃，我不是为了让你帮我买吃的才这样说的，you know......”  
“这简直太遗憾了！”  
出乎Natasha意料的是，Steve似乎很是懊恼：“我是说，你的伤有好转我当然开心，但是以后你又会不和我说话了。”  
“well,这可有点让人沮丧。”Natasha顿了一下，挑了挑眉，费了点力气才转换好表情，有些玩味的说，“我什么时候说过会不和你说话了？”  
“毕竟，我是个上门太过频繁的恼人邻居。”Steve面露紧张。  
“那真糟糕，我还以为我们是朋友了。”Natasha假装遗憾的叹了口气，转身就要走开。  
Steve连忙一步绕过桌子拉住了她的胳膊：“不不！我不是那个意思！哦对不起！”他赶紧放开手，做投降的动作以示清白，同时着急的解释，“我们当然是朋友，但是......”  
“但是什么？”Natasha扬扬下巴，双臂抱胸。  
“但是......”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，小心的措辞，“我想，我们是不是可以，不只是做朋友？”

“Mr.Stark，你的冰箱里真的是什么都没有，连个三文鱼罐头都没有。”Peter光着脚站在冰箱前面翻找着，里面只有饲养着Tony娇贵肌肤的昂贵面膜和各种各样的保健品，没有一点可以充饥的东西。  
“嗯，”Tony走过来双手叉腰，“是时候去一趟超市了，在那之前，你能踩在我的鞋面上吗？你这样会着凉的。”  
“好的，我想我们现在就应该换衣服出门。”Peter踩到Tony的拖鞋鞋面上，任凭Tony护着他的腰去穿鞋。  
“没问题，小胖子，只要我们低调一点，不要出现在明天的报纸上。”

Tony和Peter都是很容易拉仇恨的体质，他们最不该出现的地方就是：公共场所。  
而超市，显然也属于公共场所。  
Tony穿着一件黑衬衫，配一条牛仔裤，与平日里Tony Stark的艺术贵族形象全然不同，墨镜遮住了半张脸，锐气消减了一半，还是足够摄人心魂。  
Peter新洗的深棕色头发还没有完全干透，鼻梁上架着一个豹纹眼镜框，看上去有点憨憨的，既呆又萌。脚上是一双普通的帆布鞋，整个人呈现出一种青春洋溢的大学新生的感觉，向四周散发着校园三好生气息。  
Peter推着购物车，Tony跟在旁边，两个人在超市的货架之间穿梭。  
Peter在货架上挑选着三文鱼罐头，Tony在用手机看新闻。Peter在十几个牌子间徘徊不定，左顾右盼，Tony偶一抬头，正见他微微皱着眉头，读着罐头上的字：“你说是要金尾鱼牌的，还是......‘Erection’？”询问间，一种过于投入的天然呆气逐渐萌生，他忽的眯眼细读，“‘勃起’？什么玩意！”Peter红着脸骂，闪电般将罐头丢回货架上。  
Tony忽然发觉，Peter脸红的样子很可爱，没有理智冷静做伪装，却也更加真实平凡。  
“......你看什么？”Peter推推镜框，嗔怪道，“老流氓！”  
“......小混球。”Tony笑了起来。

Peter撇撇嘴，哼了一声，推着购物车一昂头走开。  
两个人不知该买些什么，就在超市里随意的转着，看到什么想吃的就放进购物车，不知不觉堆了一推车，倒容易让人一时恍惚，以为“平平淡淡才是真”的幸福生活不过如此。

两个人结完了账，各拎了一个大袋子，走出了超市的感应门。Peter抡直了将将173的个子，精气神十足的拎着东西，大步流星，腰背笔直；Tony只比Peter高出一厘米的一个人，提着塑料袋，松松垮垮，吊儿郎当，踃着脚站着，还在用手机回短信。  
“你还走不走？”Peter一回头，见Tony还在原地一动不动，无奈喊道。  
“唔，走。”Tony顺手把手机滑进购物袋，加快脚步走向Peter。Peter看了Tony一眼，什么话也没说，Tony走到地下车库取车，Peter的目光却一直追随着Tony手中的袋子。

车子堵在大街上，Peter望着窗外，天色灰扑扑的，像玻璃用久了蒙上的一层灰色痕迹，Peter伸出手去，无意识的拂了一下，似乎是想抹掉上面的灰色，但却只是徒劳无功。  
Tony有些焦躁，拔长脖子看着前方还很遥远的红绿灯，用手指肚敲打着方向盘：“怎么这么堵？”  
Peter看了看表，嗯了一声，提议道：“要不听听广播？”  
Tony点了下头，皱着眉头，四下张望了一番。  
Peter打开收音机，调好频，继续窝回去看天。  
他知道Tony是在等着什么人的消息，可究竟是什么人又是什么消息，Tony似乎并不想告诉他。  
又过了大概一分钟，车流开始有了松动的迹象。Tony还没等车热，一脚油门踩了出去，车子一蹿好远，好在前面的车已经开出了一小段距离，不然百分百会被撞个惨不忍睹。  
“你干嘛？！”Peter被惯性甩向后面，不得以抓着安全带惊恼。  
“后面有辆车从超市门口就一直跟着我们。”Tony一打方向盘，把车并进了别的车道，“这是我最后一辆车了，看我们能不能在它报废之前甩掉那条讨厌的尾巴！”


End file.
